Mr. Friendly
Summary Mr. Friendly is the main antagonist of the Creepypasta's series "Dad's Tapes". He is a "Friend," an extradimensional entity that entered into our world to generate murdering and disorder. He with the others "Friends" came to the real world several years ago, and since then they generated several massacres and killings throughout the planet. However, there was a group of people who interviewed these entities to try to retain them and prevent further killings. But, these beings already had a plan to put an end to this organization and to continue their killings, which would take place after the disappearance of Sam's father, an event which Mr. Friendly would take advantage of to finally start the great plan. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''| At least '''9-C | 7-A '''likely '''Higher Name: Mr. Friendly Origin: Dad's Tapes Gender: Referred as a male Age: Likely more than 100 years Classification: Violent Thing, "Friend", Murderer, Daemon, Extradimensional Being Powers and Abilities: 'Possession (Via the words or by himself is able to possess someone), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between the World of Bone and our Real World), Invisibility & Non-Corporeal ("Friends" doesn't have a true body and they are invisible for the normal eyes), Immortality (Type 1, 5 and 9, the "Friends" are not alive and cannot be killed, and they true selves are in the World of Bone), Mind Manipulation (Able to create multiple personalities or distorts the minds), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, can make someone look insane, being called crazy), Illusion Creation (The "Friends" can make several realistic illusions. As an example, someone may be having relations with a corpse, but he believes he is doing it with a girl, someone may generate a massacre but thinks he is walking in the park, a teacher may poison her whole class but believes that the same children committed suicide en masse, among others), Precognition, It's an extraordinary manipulator and liar, Chaos Manipulation (When someone is agree with some "Friend" it generates confusion and disorder in all the place, as destroy near things and create panic in the people), Technological Manipulation (Distorts the machines and generates high-pitched sounds when someone is agreed with Mr. Friendly), limited Reality Warping via the Agreement, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can see others "Friends"), Stealth, Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Sealing (A great willpower is able to seal the "Friends" and use his power, but with Mr. Friendly this is ineffective), Preparation | All his previous abilities except Non-Corporeal and Invisibility, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Clairvoyance (When a "Friend" possess someone gain access to all his memories and information), Pain Immunity, Summoning (By using the words, Mr. Friendly can call more "Friends" to enter in the vessel) | All his previous abilities 'Attack Potency: Unknown '''(The "Friends" cannot damage by themselves and they need to possess someone to do this), ignores conventional durability with his powers. | At least '''Street level (When Mr. Friendly possess someone is able to tear apart hands, cut eyes, or eat parts of the body), ignores conventional durability with his powers. | Mountain level likely Higher (When several friends are in the same vessel, Mr. Friendly gains a force capable of destroying cities from a movement and build mountains as if it were not something so heavy), ignores conventional durability with his powers. Speed: 'at least '''Supersonic '(It's far superior to the human eye, also, according to him, our time doesn't affect him and the minutes are hours from his perspective) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''Unknown | Class T Striking Strength: Unknown |''' at least 'Class KG '| '''Class PJ '''likely '''Higher Durability: Unknown, Being Immortal and Non-Corporeal makes him difficult to defeat | Street level | Mountain level '(able to survive his own destruction as nothing, stated as the most powerful being in the world) 'Stamina: Infinite. Range: Meters with his powers as Chaos Manipulation or Illusion Creation, possibly Multi-Universal with Dimensional Travel | Melee | Several Kilometers. Standard Equipment: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * "Friends" Control: 'When the "Friends" are in a body, Mr. Friendly is able to control them to do what he wants, such things as make lining up to rip out the nails of the poor possessed, or make a girl pull her hair out. * '''Agreement: '''Mr. Friendly as the others "Friends" is able to make some trade with someone, and by doing this can generate chaos and disorder in a large area that affects all those who are close to it, creating confusion in people and in the process altering electronic devices, destroying nearby things, and in some grade, distorting the reality. 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Mr. Friendly it's a great manipulator that can take advantage of the smallest of opportunities to achieve his goals. He has a great command of Latin and is able to trick others into making great long-term plans that one way or another end up being fulfilled. Weaknesses: Has some rules that he and the others friends need to follow. As an example, to be able to use his reality warping and technological/chaos manipulation he must first have to make an agreement with someone. If the person doesn't want to make the agreement, then Mr. Friendly is unable to use these abilities freely (but also, he can trick someone to make the agreement). However, apart from that there is no other apparent weakness (The weakness of a "Friend" that he can be manipulated or expelled from a body is seen not to apply to Mr. Friendly). Keys: True Self | Possessing someone | With a great amount of "Friends" in a Vessel Note: '''Link to the complete series of "Dad's Tapes". Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Demons Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Unknown Gender Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Possession Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Technology Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Villains Category:Precognition Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Madness Users Category:Reality Warpers